The present invention relates to compressors and more particularly to a new and improved multi-stage liner compressor for use in supplying high pressure pneumatic air.
The compressor of the present invention is directed to a small reciprocating multi-stage compressor for developing a low flow rate of high pressure gas or air such as is needed in the servicing of pneumatic deicers on aircraft. such multi-stage compressor is a small compact unit that utilizes a mechanical and electrical means for reciprocating the piston means to produce pressure multiplication in each of three stages. Such compressor design utilizes linear motion and eliminates the need for rotary to linear conversion devices and the associated wear therewith.